Until Death Do Us Part and Beyond
by Blinded Savior
Summary: Kikyou was a model. Until she was mudered in her own apartment. Now one year later her fiance has got a new girlfriend. But what happens when she starts to get threatening letters like the ones Kikyou got before she died. Who is doing this? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone. This is my first fic so please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters  
  
Prologue (revised)  
  
"Kikyou I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?" Inuyasha called to his girlfriend "No I'm fine" she replied, grabbing a towel out of their bathroom closet. "I'm just gonna hop in the shower while your gone. Inuyasha grabbed his coat from the coat rack besides the door. "Ok. I'll be back in about ten minutes."  
  
Kikyou heard Inuyasha close the door and lock it. When she got into the bathroom, Kikyou sighed as she looked in the mirror ' I can't believe we're going to get married on Friday. (sighs again) It's like dream come true. If only mother could be alive to witness it." Kikyou sighed once more as she undressed and stepped into the shower.

About 15 minuets later Kikyou stepped out of the shower and onto the floor mat. She grabbed her towel and wound it around her body. She looked up at the clock above the bathroom door. "Hmmm" she wondered aloud "I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't returned yet. It's not like him to be late. I do hope he gets here soon." The last few weeks had been a little unnerving for Kikyou and she didn't feel safe anymore unless Inuyasha was there with her. Kikyou moved swiftly into the room she and Inuyasha shared to get dressed. She was towel drying her hair when Kikyou heard the door to their apartment open. "I'll be out in a minute Inu, honey." Kikyou told him through the closed door.

Done drying her hair,Kikyou stepped out of her room to find a strange man standing right in front of her door. "You're not Inu..." Kikyou's words were cut off when the man gripped her throat, crushing her windpipe. "I finally have you, you bitch. You'll finally pay for all of your past mistakes. The first was to cross my path." The man's deep voice terrified Kikyou even more than she already was. The man reached down into his belt and pulled out a 9-inch long knife. He plunged the knife into Kikyou's gut. Kikyou groaned slightly and leaned forward. "Second was getting involved with that bastard Inuyasha." Once again Kikyou's captor plunged the knife into her gut. She groaned once more but fell unconscious in her captors grip. Even though she was unconscious the man kept speaking to her, as though she was still conscious. "Lastly, well let's just say that I'm not one of your biggest fans." And with that Kikyou's captor drove his knife right through her neck. The man dropped Kikyou's limp body to the floor and started stabbing her repeatedly in the back, each more frantic than the last. Suddenly, hearing footsteps in the hall, the captor stopped his attack. " Goodbye, Kikyou"SHeathing his knife back into his coat the man ran to the apartment window and jumped out into the street.  
  
"Kikyou, I'm back." Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen. He put down his bag of items and walked toward Kikyou's room. "Kiky..." Inuyasha's voice died in his throat when he saw Kikyou's mangled body on the floor. "Kikyou?" He ran to her body and called her name again "Kikyou?" Inuyasha began to sob uncontrollably as he frantically searched for a pulse. He found none "Oh my god Kikyou who did this to you? Why did this have to happen? We were supposed to have a life together."  
  
"KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Memories and Suspicions

Inuyasha: age 27,Kagome: age 25, Miroku: age 29, Sango: age 28, Naraku: age 35, Kouga: age 30, Kanna: age 31, Kagura, age 29  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of its characters  
  
Chapter #1 Memories and Suspicions  
  
October 25th 10:49 Tokyo Cemetery  
  
A thick, gray mist covered the cemetery as Inuyasha walked to Kikyou's grave.  
  
'One year. I can't believe its been one whole year since it happened.'  
  
Flashback October 25th 5:55 Kikyou and Inu's apartment  
  
" Kikyou I'm home. Kiky-" Inuyasha gasped as he saw Kikyou's mangled corpse lying in the doorway of their bedroom. He ran to her. Checking for a pulse he whispered " Why did this happen? We were supposed to be together. We were going to get married."  
  
" KIKYOOOOOOUUUUU!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
He knelt down in front of Kikyou's grave and his eyes shone with unshed tears. " Even though your gone there will always be a hole in my heart where you once resided. Kagome doesn't even compare to you. I want you to know that no one will ever replace you. I still love you, Kikyou.  
  
He visited Kikyou's grave everyday to mourn over her death and laid out a bouquet of ten red and white roses in front of her tombstone. But today was different. Today was the one-year anniversary of Kikyou's death. Tears silently fell down his face as he remembered the day of her funeral  
  
Flashback  
  
November 2nd 3:32 Tokyo Cemetery  
  
Rain fell heavily on the mourning funeral goers as the priest finished his sermon.  
  
" And so Inuyasha would now like to say a few words." the priest said. Inuyasha walked up to the podium, behind the casket, cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
" Kikyou was a great woman." His voice wavered as he looked at the crowd. " And I know that we'll never forget her. She'll always be in our hearts and memories." With that said Inuyasha stepped off the podium and took his seat next to Keade, Kikyou's younger sister.  
  
As the lowered Kikyou's casket into her grave Inuyasha could no longer hold back his tears. He wept openly for his dead lover.  
  
End Flashback  
  
(Beep beep) (Beep beep)  
  
" Huh? Oh!" Inuyasha wiped the freshly shed tears as he answered his cell phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Inuyasha" Kagomes' perky voice said. " I was wondering if you wanted to go to The Five Clover later?" (AN: the Five Clover is a club i thought up.)  
  
" Yeah. Sure Kagome. I'll meet you at your house around 1'o clock. Ok?  
  
" Ok see ya then. Bye!"  
  
" Bye"  
  
" Sometimes she can be so annoying but I still love her but not as much as Kikyou. Never as much as I did Kikyou." Inuyasha murmured as he pocketed his cell phone. He looked at his watch and saw that he had been there for a little less than an hour. (AN: His watch reads 11: 37) ' Looks like I have about an hour and a half until I meet Kagome'  
  
As Inuyasha got up he read Kikyous' tombstone one last time. It read  
  
Kikyou Kametari  
1977-2002  
Loving sister and girlfriend  
' There will never be another Kikyou'  
  
Sadly Inuyasha walked away from her gravesite, thinking about all the times he and Kikyou had shared.  
  
12:52 Kagome's Apartment (Ding-dong)  
  
Kagome was busy fixing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. 'Oh. He's here early'  
  
" Coming" she called while hurrying to the door. " Hey Inuyasha!" she said while kissing him on the cheek. The look he wore worried her. Even though he was giving her a warm smile he held a sad look in his eyes and he looked paler than usual.  
  
" Hey, what's wrong? Are you all right?  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Oh it's nothing" she replied " C'mon. Sango and Miroku are waiting for us.  
  
"You didn't say Miroku and Sango were going to be there."  
  
" Why? That's okay isn't? I thought you liked Miroku and Sango."  
  
" I do it's just that-" he cut himself. He didn't want to hurt Kagomes' feelings.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing. Lets go"  
  
At the club  
  
(Techno plays in the background)  
  
" Miroku, I was wondering if you could talk to Inuyasha for me." Kagome asked the older boy.  
  
" Why? Do you think there is something wrong with him?" Miroku inquired  
  
" No. It's just that he hasn't been acting like himself lately. When I look into his eyes he looks distant and far off and he always looks like he's sad. To tell you the truth it's kinda scary. It's like he's a whole different person."  
  
" If it will make you feel better, Kagome, I will talk to him for you." He gave Kagome a reassuring smile.  
  
" Thank you, Miroku. I owe you for this one." Thanking Miroku she walked to the bar and sat down next to her friend Sango.  
  
" What would you like, honey." the bar keep asked Kagome.  
  
" One screwdriver on the rocks please." Kagome replied " Sango?"  
  
" Yeah Kagome"  
  
" Sango, I was wondering if you ever felt like Miroku was keeping a secret from you on purpose?"  
  
" No. Why?"  
  
" It's nothing. It's just that sometimes I feel like Inuyasha isn't telling me something, something that had a major impact on his life. Plus he's been acting differently. He's not acting like himself."  
  
" It's probably nothing Kagome. He's probably just having a bad week or something. He'll probably be acting like himself in no time." Sango said trying to reassure the younger girl.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, Sango." Kagome said not entirely convinced.  
  
" Anyway, since we're here we should enjoy ourselves." she said dragging Kagome toward the dance floor. " C'mon!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha's Talk  
  
Miroku walked over to the table Inuyasha was sitting at. " Inuyasha, is something bothering you?  
  
" Feh. Why would there be anything be wrong with me? Why do you care anyway?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly  
  
" Kagome is quite worried about you. She just thought that something was wrong with you. She says that you're acting differently."  
  
" God. I don't want her to worry about me. I guess I'm going to have to tell her."  
  
" Tell her about what, Inuyasha"  
  
" You know idiot. Think."  
  
" Oh. About Kikyou?"  
  
" Yeah about Kikyou. What else? Do me a favor would you, Miroku?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Go find Kagome and tell her it's time to go."  
  
" Sure Inuyasha. Godspeed."  
  
" Thanks"  
  
Miroku left to find Kagome and left Inuyasha alone to think. ' God. I didn't want her to find out about Kikyou so soon but what choice do I have. I can either tell her which would hurt me like hell or not tell her and risk losing her.' (sighs)  
  
Unbeknownst to Inuyasha a woman had heard every detail of the conversation and was calling her boss. "Yes Master Naraku. Yes, I have her address. I'll follow them to see where they're going." The woman hung up and smirked evilly.  
  
That's it for chapter 1. Please tell me if you like. Wow I typed a lot. 4 and a half page and 1,296 words. That's an all time goal for me.


	3. A Walk Thorugh The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do control their minds and if anyone asks I've been here since 8:00 am.  
  
I'm terribly sorry. I've quite a bit of writer's block for the last month and a half but here it is  
  
Chapter 2: A Walk Through the Past  
  
To say Kagome was pissed off was an understatement. She was way beyond that. How dare Inuyasha come to her apartment at 4:30 am, tell her to get dressed, and then when she was ready, pick her up and dragged her into his car and drive off? To top it all off she had one of the worst hangovers ever because she drank a little too much at the club.  
  
" I'm sorry about waking you up so early Kagome, but I need to show you something." Inuyasha said quietly, dragging Kagome from her thoughts. " It's just that if I don't do this now I could probably never work up the courage to do it again. So please just bear with me."  
  
" Ok Inuyasha, now your starting to weird me out. Where are we going?"  
  
" You'll see when we get there, Kagome."  
  
After that was said there was an unsettling silence in the car until they arrived at their destination. " Inuyasha why did you take us to the cemetery?" Kagome asked nervously. Cemeteries had always creeped her out. Even when she was little she hated riding past the cemetery on her bike.  
  
" Follow me. I have to show you something important." Inuyasha said in a voice barely above a whisper. This was probably one of the hardest things he ever had to do, but it had to be done. If he wanted to be with Kagome he had to do this. As they walked through the cemetery Inuyasha saw a woman dressed in black, with a black veil over her face, sobbing uncontrollably in front of a familiar grave. (Despite what you are thinking it is not Kikyous' grave, it's Keades'. Keade had committed suicide a week after her sister's funeral.) The woman stopped crying when she saw a man approach her. Inuyasha asked her " Excuse me miss, did you know this young girl." By the time Inuyasha was done speaking the woman had disappeared into thin air right before his very own eyes. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and looked at the spot where the woman was just kneeling. ' Who or what the hell was that?' Inuyasha thought to himself while Kagome caught up with him. " Kagome, did you see what I saw?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
" See what, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
  
" Nothing, it was nothing." Inuyasha said half trying to convince himself that it actually was nothing. " Come on, we still have a ways to go."  
  
They walked for about another five minuets with Inuyasha leading until they reached Kikyous' grave. Inuyasha sat down in front of the tombstone while he talked to Kagome.  
  
" Kagome, do you know who Kikyou Kametari was?" Inuyasha voice was filled with tears.  
  
" Yeah" Kagome said uneasily " Wasn't she the famous model who was murdered in her own apartment and they never found out who killed her?"  
  
" Yes, she was" Tears were silently falling down Inuyasha's face but he didn't take notice. He was still staring at Kikyou's tombstone.  
  
" Inuyasha, what is wrong and what does Kikyou Kametari have to do with us?" Kagome asked while wiping the tears away from Inuyasha's face.  
  
" Kikyou was my fiancé." Inuyasha said quietly " We were going to get married on November 3rd of last year, but then she started getting threatening letters. We brought them to the police, they said they would check into it, but they ended up doing nothing about it. She received the letters for about two months. Then one day I went out to the store to get some things and left Kikyou alone in our apartment. When I got back I walked in and saw her. She was lying in a pool of her own blood on the floor. I ran to her and checked her pulse but she was dead. I held her body in my arms until the police arrived."  
  
When he was done all Kagome could do was whisper " Oh my god!" They both sat in complete silence while Inuyasha tried to stop crying and Kagome sat completely stunned. Finally after five minuets Kagome spoke, " Inuyasha, why did you tell me this? What does it have to do with me?" Inuyasha took a deep breath before he answered her.  
  
" I told you this because I'm worried about your safety. That is why I space out a lot. Some sicko finds it enjoyable to toy with me and I'm afraid that you might have the same fate as Kikyou. I want you to tell me if you get any strange mail. Ok?"  
  
" Yeah ok, Inuyasha. I will."  
  
" Great!" said Inuyasha wiping the tears from his face " Why don't we got get something to eat?" And with that they both stood up and walked away from Kikyous' grave.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Ok so how was it? Who was that woman? Gotta keep reading to find out. I took like three hours to write. I'm not sure when I'm going to update but keep checking. I have a poll for u.  
  
What should Inu's job be?  
  
Manager of a video game store  
  
Manager of a roller skating rink  
  
Other


	4. Friends

Disclaimer: I think we all know who owns what so don't sue me.  
  
Warning: Contains a hint of lemon  
  
Ch. 2 Friends  
( a week after the visit to the cemetery)

" Hmmm. I wonder what this is." Kagome studied the envelope carefully. I didn't have a return address and her address was sloppily written. " Oh well. I'll just open it later." Kagome flopped onto her couch and put the letter on her coffee table. Nothing could bring down her mood today. She had had a great morning and now she was waiting for Sango to stop over so that they could go biking. She picked up the remote for her TV and started channeling surfing.  
  
After channel surfing she found something to watch. ' Keeping the Faith' was one of her favorite movies and it was just starting. " This has to be one of the best days ever!" Just then Kagome herd a crack of thunder. " Huh?" Kagome said as she looked out the window. Outside the rain was coming down in buckets. " Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?" Kagome had planned on telling Sango about what Inuyasha had said on Sunday. She hadn't had a chance all week because she had to work late at the hospital (she's a nurse). " Well, I won't let some stupid rain ruin my day! I'll just invite Sango over and we'll watch some movies." While Kagome was walking towards the phone she tripped over her cat Meowsy. " Watch it Meowsy! I could have fallen on you!" Kagome said in a slightly annoyed tone. When she dialed Sango's number it rang exactly fifteen times before she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" said Sango.  
  
" HI Sango it's Kagome. I was wondering since our plans got rained out if you wanted to come over and watch a movie instead?"  
  
" Sure ( giggle)! I'll be ( giggle ) over in an hour ( giggle )." Sango answered.  
  
" Did I interrupt something?" asked Kagome in knowing voice.  
  
" No of course not, Kagome!" Sago put her hand over the mouthpiece of her phone and whispered to Miroku " Stop Miroku. I'll be off in a minute." " Fine but hurry up" Miroku whispered back. Sango took her hand off the mouthpiece. " Uh Kagome I gotta go. Uh my fridge is running. Bye! -click" ' Well' Kagome thought to herself ' I'll just have to do something about them.' She picked up the phone and dialed Blockbuster. 'Inuyasha should be there now I'll just tell him a little something'  
  
"Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah"  
  
" Hello this is Blockbuster where you can rent movies for low prices. How may I help you?"  
  
" Yes I would like to speak with the manager" Kagome said  
  
" Ok miss. I'll get him." Kagome heard the guy put down the phone and yell to Inuyasha that there's a call for him on line one. Then she heard Inuyasha pick up the phone and the other guy hang up. " Hello?" Inuyasha grumbled into the phone. " Are we having a bad day Inu, honey?" Kagome asked sweetly. " As a matter of fact yes I am. So what do ya want I have some paperwork to do." " I was just wondering if you stop by Sango's house. I called her and the person who answered was not her or Miroku. It was some guy with a really gruff voice and in the background I could her Sango in the background screaming. I think that something is wrong could you go over to her house and see what's going on? Please!"  
  
" Yeah okay I'll go over and see what's going on. Bye." Inuyasha said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
" Bye, Inuyasha and thanks for checking for me. - click"  
  
After Inuyasha hung up the phone he walked out of his office and to his car. He then started his car and drove off to Sango's house.  
  
By the time he got there ten minutes had passed since Kagome called. 'I wonder what's going on here?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked up to Sango's front door. The door was open so he let himself in. What he saw was probably the most horrific thing he had seen in his whole life. In the middle of Sango's living room Miroku and Sango were having sex. Inuyasha slowly backed out of the doorway and closed the door. He just stood there in the pouring rain trying to comprehend the sight he just saw. All his brain kept doing was repeating the same images in his head over and over again. Sango screaming with pleasure while Miroku was thrusting deeper into her. The scariest part was that they were so into it that they didn't see him. Inuyasha shook his head trying to dispel the images from his head. After about five minutes he slowly turned around and walked back to his car. He sat behind the steering wheel for about another five minuets, picked up his cell phone and decided to call Kagome. " Hello?" Kagome said as she answered the phone. " Yeah, uh Kagome." Inuyasha said in a shaky voice " S-S-Sango's fine. Miroku was the one who answered the phone."  
  
" What's wrong, Inuyasha? (giggle) You seem a little frazzled?" Kagome said with glee in her voice.  
  
" Well, seeing your friends having sex can make a little 'frazzled', Kagome!" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Did you actually see them doing it?"  
  
" Uh huh."  
  
" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"- click!  
  
" Kagome, What is so damn funny? Kagome? Kagome? Dammit she hung up on me!" After Inuyasha shut off his cell phone he started his car and screeched out of Sango's driveway.  
  
Finis Chapter  
  
Thanx to Fat Cat Buyo and tiki111 for reviewing the last chapter. Special thanx to tiki111 for reviewing my poem. So what do you think? Please review!


	5. Trouble in Paradise

YAY! Finally I'm back after a long time. i knw I said I would update sooner but i kinda lost my original copies of chapters 4 and 5 ;

Anyway I have revised all of the chapters and made small adjustments here and there.lf you want to re-read them be my guest.If u don't want to than make sure that u at least re-read the prolouge because i made alot of changes to it.(fights off rabid readers) Ok I'll stop stalling now.

Diclaimer: Do i own it yet? no. will i ever? probably not. but thats the way life works

Chapter Four: Trouble in Paradise

As soon as Inuyasha pocketed his cellphone he peeled out of Sango's driveway.When he came to a red light pictures of the sight he witnessed started to enter his head again. He started to bang his head on the steering wheel. " Bad.(thunk)Pictures(thunk)Go Away(thunk)" Finally the pictures stopped coming as he drove back to his apartment.

When he got to his apartment he found the door was unlocked.' hmmmmmm. Kent must have forgotten to lock the door again.' (Kent is Inuyasha's rooomate) Inuyasha just shrugged and threw his keys onto the counter as he took his coat off.(if you remember from previous chapters its November)Suddenly Inuyasha heard a small noise coming from his room.' I wonder what that noise is.' He thought to himself.' it sounds like somone crying' Inuyasha walked to where he heard the noise coming from. Surprisingly enough it was coming from his room.He knocked on the door." Ummm...Hello? Is somebody in here?" he asked while entering the room.Inuyasha finally found the source of the noise.Sitting on his bed was a woman with long,black hair. She was wearing a black dress that barely covered her knees and a black veil over her face.

%%%%%%%%%%%

(with Kagome)

Kagome was still laughing as she hung up the phone.She wiped a tear from her eye. "I am such a genius!" She said to herself "Oh my" Kagome said as she looked at the clock" Sango's gonna be here soon. I better go down to the store. I need to get some more soda and popcorn." She grabbed her coat of the rack and was on her way.

(15 minuets later)

"Kami, do you think that line was long enough?" Kagome asked herself as she fished around in her pocket for her keys."Aha! I've found you." She triumphantly held up her key ring that had five different keys on it. After unlocking her door Kagome steppped into her apartment to find the phone ringing. She placed her bags on the counter and answered the phone." Hello?" she asked "Hey Kagome. It's Sango, look um I'm sorry but i can't come over today. I forgot that it's my mother's birthday today and i've got to go and visit her." "oh ok" Kagome said in a fake happy voice " Tell her happy birthday for me ok?" "Ok. Well i'll see you tomorrow or something.Bye" "Bye." Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone.'Great.' She thought to herself. ' Now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day.'

Kagome wandered aimlesly around her apartment until she came to the coffee table. "Huh. I guess I forgot about this" She picked up the strange envelope she had gotten earlier that day.She walked over to her desk and took out the letter opener.Kagome walked back over to the couch,sat down,and opened the envelope.Inside was a strange neon orange paper,on it were letters cut out from a newspaper. Kagome gasped as she read the paper. It said...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(with inuyasha)

" Excuse me,Miss.What are you doing in here?" Inuyasha asked the woman. She turned her face to Inuyasha but he couldn't see under the veil. He could see tears dripping off her chin on to her dress. "Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked softly.He walked over to his bed and sat down next to the woman. The woman turned to him and started to cry on his shoulder.Inuyasha sighed softly and went to rub the womans back but she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

Inuyasha spent the next five minuets looking around the apartment for the women but she was nowhere to be found. ' Could it have been my imagination? No' He looked down at the tear stains on his shirt.' She was definetly real.' If she was here then where did she go. She just didn't vanish. Or did she?' Inuyasha sighed this was all giving him a headache. He decided to go take a nap on the couch.

As he was just starting to get comfortable the phone rang. ' Goddamnit. can't i be left alone for five minuets' "Hello?" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. On the other line he heard Kagome crying. "Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. "Inuyasha I'm scared please come to my house now" "Kagome.what happened?" "Just please hurry up Inu" With that Kagome hung up the phone. "Hello? Hello? Damn! I've got to get over there now." Inuyasha ran out of his apartment building,got into his car and headed over to Kagome's house.

Finis Chapter

A little on the short side i knw but it did further along the plot more unlike the last chapter. Anyway, I would just like to thank **reeces pieces** for lighting my stick of dynamite with their flame.byebye


	6. Coping With The Present

I'm back once again dear reviewers. After a (counts on fingers) three month abscence I have returned with a new chapter. I've got a really bad headache right now so im just gonna start the chapter.

Disclaimer: (rubs temples) Why do you even bother to ask. Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters and I don't own the last name Minamino (from YYH). Bye Bye.

Chapter 5 : Coping With The Present

When Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house he found the door locked and all the curtains closed. " Kagome?!" He asked anxiously while knocking on the door. " I-Inuyasha?" Kagome silently answered from somewhere behind the door. Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh "Are you okay? Let me in." Inuyasha could hear Kagomes' soft footsteps as she walked to the door and unlocked it.

The first thing Inuyasha saw when the door opened was Kagomes' tear-stricken face. His arms encircled Kagome as she cried into his chest "Oh, Inuyasha! I've been so scared." Stroking Kagomes' hair, Inuyasha led her inside and onto her couch. " Kagome, please you have to tell me whats wrong." He pleaded in a soothing voice. Kagome pointed to the coffee table where a piece of neon orange paper laid. A horrified look crossed Inuyashas' face as he stared down at the letter. The paper was neatly creased in three different places as if to fit in an envelope and was upside down on the table. Still holding Kagome he slowly reached for the letter...

2 blocks from Sango's aparment

A scream pierced the mid-afternoon air. Five minuets later sirens could be heard around the block as police cars and ambulances made their way to Minamino park.

At Kagome's house

As Many times as Inuyasha looked over the letter he could not believe what he was reading. This was almost an exact copy of the letter Kikyou recieved over a year ago.

(Flashback)

Inuyasha and Kikyou had been living together for almost two weeks now and it was pure bliss. They thought nothing could go wrong until that fateful day.

One morning while Inuyasha was still sleeping, Kikyou decided to go through the prior days mail. ' Hmmm, bill, bill, ,junk, bill. Hey what's this?' She held up a white envelope with her name written on it. The envelope had no return address and the ink in which her name was written in was smudged, as if someone had spillied some water droplets on it.

Carefully Kikyou opened the envelope to reveal a carefully folded piece of neon orange paper. When she unfolded the paper it revealed a message made up of cut out newspaper letters. It read **' Dear Bitch, Stay away from Inuyasha or meet you demise. This is your first warning. P.S. We're watching you.' **At this point Kikyou was freaked out beyond belief. She frantically ran into hers and Inuyashas' room and shook him until he awoke. ' Ki-Kikyou? Honey, what's wrong?' Kikyou handed Inuyasha the letter and held onto him as if her life depended on it. After reading the letter Inuyasha called the police and held Kikyou until they came.

(End Flashback)

By now Kagome had calmed down and had stopped crying but she still held onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha lightly raised up kagomes head so that he could look into her eyes. " Kagome, don't worry. I promise that no one will hurt you. I promisse that no one will ever come between us, ever" With that Inuyasha had made a promise that he would keep for an eternity.

And thats where I'm going to end it for today folks! And now that I feel loads better I'm going to work on chappie 6. See Y'all Real Soon!


	7. Beginings and Endings

Has it been that long? (people start throwing rocks against the windows) Ok i get the point, but to make up for it I assure you that this chapter shall be extra long.

Disclaimer: I don't own it...yadda yadda...never will...blah blah blah and dont own Mudvayne lyrics yap yap yap or any YYH stuff.

**Chapter 6 - Beginings and Endings**

**(Sango's Apartment)**

Sango woke up to the sound of sirens, not very unusual in a large city like this, but all the same very loud. She got up and went to shut her window but when she got their, she noticed they were headed to Minamino Park. Glancing over at her bedside clock, which was blinking 3:56 in large red digital letters. _' Weird.' _she thought to herself _' The clock was fine when I went to take a nap. Oh, well.' _She shrugged when all of a sudden she remebered and important bit of information. _' Wait, doesn't Miroku usually jog through Minamino park everyday around 3:30? No, it can't be him!' _

Sango quickly reached into her pocket to find her cellphone missing. "Shit!" she muttered and started frantically looking around for her small red cell phone. She ran over to where wshe had thrown her coat when she had gotten home. Searching through the pockets she found the phone and quickly dialed Miroku's number.

After about five rings someone picked up "Hello?" a somewhat young yet authoritive voice said. "H-Hello i-is Miroku there?"

The man on the other end of the line sighed.Tears fell gently down Sango's face, she already had her answer.

**(With Kagome and Inuyasha)**

The drive to the police station had been a short but quiet one. Kagome,still shaken up by the mornings events, had secluded her self in her thoughts while Inuyasha drove. Inuyasha had enough worries as it is and the fact that Kagome seemed a bit ' out of it' only strengthened his fears. Trying to lighten the driving silence Inuyasha switched on the radio, music played softly out of the speakers.

_When passion's lost and all the trust is gone,  
Way too far, for way too long  
Children crying, cast out and neglected,  
Only in a world so cold, only in a world  
This cold  
Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes  
Then watch them drift away  
Some might say, we've done the wrong things,  
For way too long, for way too long _

Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us

_Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold _

burning whispers, Remind me of the days,  
I was left alone, in a world this cold  
Guilty of the same things, provoked by  
The cause,  
I've left alone, in a world so cold  
Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us

Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold

I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
The circumstances of a world so cold

Why does everyone feel like my enemy,  
Don't want any part of depression or  
Darkness, I've had enough  
sick and tired, bring the sun, or I'm gone,  
Or I'm gone

I'm backing out, I'm no pawn,  
No mother-fucking slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything

Backing out, giving up, no mother-fucking  
Slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything,

I need to find a darkened corner,  
A lightless corner,  
Where it's safer and calmer,

I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us

I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold

I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
The circumstances of a world so cold

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip. He remembered this song, it was the song that his now disbanded band played the night he first met Kikyou. Tears welled in his eyes as the memories came flooding back from the first night he laid eyes on his beloved Kikyou.

**(FlashBack)**

6:09pm-The Five Clover

Rose Whip, the band playing before Inuyasha's band Soul Stealer, was just finishing up their set. Tonight was open mike night for the local rock bands at The Five Clover. Numerous bands had played before Tetsuiga and the crowd was as revved up as ever. As the band Rose Whip exited the stage, Inuyasha saw the red-haired lead singer beckon to him. Jogging over to him, Inuyasha noticed the man's piercing green eyes and large rose tattoo on the left side of his neck. He seemed somewhat familiar but Inuyasha couldn't be sure.

Kurama grinned wildly as Inuyasha neared him. " Inuyasha man, what the hell is up?" Inuyashas' eyes shone with recognition. "Kurama, this is the last place I expected to see you." Both me shook hands and grinned at each other.

" So Kurama, I didn't know you had a band." Kurama shrugged "Eh, I only started it about a year ago but we're coming along nicely if I do say so myself."

Inuyasha heard the crowd roar with applause as the announcer announced his band."Yah, you guys were great. Well we better go on. I'll see you a bit later,we can catch up some more." Inuyasha ran to grab his guitar and headed up onstage. He smiled to himself as his band got in place. Inuyasha on vocals and lead guitar,Miroku on drums, Kent on bass, and Kent's sister Joyce on backup guitar. " Hello People! Are you ready to ROCK!" (AN: coughcough...cheesy..coughcough) The crowd erupted into cheers as Soul Stealer started their first song.

As Inuyasha sang he glanced about the crowd. The usual rockers but one woman in the back struck him as different. She was slender with long black hair, and soft brown eyes. She looked nothing like one of the regulars, she was talking with a group of women who looked to be her friends.When Inuyasha caught the woman's eye he winked at her. He saw a faint smile play on her lips.

**(End Flash Back)**

As they pulled in front of the police station Kagome's cellphone started to ring. Her eyes widened as the ringtone played, somewhat startled by it. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket book and read the caller i.d. Relieved, she let out a sigh and answered the phone.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" In the background Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Indistinct chatter could be heard from the other line. Kagome's somewhat relieved look turned to distress

" Oh my kami, do you know what happened?" More chatter could be heard from Sango's end of the line.

"Don't worry dear, we'll be there as soon as possible. We have something super important to do first. I'm sure he'll be fine. Ok, bye." Kagome ended the call and closed her cellphone.

"That was Sango, Miroku was attacked in Minamino Park, he was beat up really badly. Sango says he just got to the hospital, so she has no idea what's going on. We have to stop by there when we are done here, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded "Sure."

"Good, now let's get this over with." Kagome opened her door and stepped out of the car. Inuyasha did the same and walked into the police station with Kagome. "State your buisness." The man at the front desk stated boredly. "Hello, we'd like to speak with police cheif Hanabura about some threatening letters we have recieved."

" Name?"

"Inuyasha Situgatsi"

" One second please." The man turned around and picked up the black office phone behind him. Pressing a button he was immediatly connected to Hanabura. " Hello, Chief Hanabura. Someone's are here to see you, said his name is Inuyasha Situgtai" Listenting intently to the person on the other end of the phone the man nodded and hung up.

"Ok, take these visitors' passes go straight down this hallway. His door is second on the left." The man handed Inuyasha and Kagome two laminated passes to wear around their necks.

When they got to the Captains office they were greeted by the portly man himself. "Nice to see you again, Inuyasha." Captain Hanabura stated in a somewhat gruff voice.

"Pleasure's all mine Hanabura but it seems I've got some less than good news. It seems that the guy who was after Kikyou is now after Kagome." Inuyasha pulled out the folded up orange letter out of his pocket and gave it to Hanabura.

He studied the paper and read it. "Wow, this guy most have some grudge against you, Inuyasha. But this time we'll get him before something that horrible happens again. I'm going to put our best man on the case."

As Captian Hanabura pushed the intercom button on his phone, time seemed to slow down for Inuyasha. his mind was going at top speed. Over and over again he kept thinking 'Not him,please don't let it be him.' " Detective Situgatsi, please report to my office."

Inuyasha was come over by feelings of absolute dread as he heard the detective's name being said. He glared at Captian Hanabura.

Catching Inuyasha's eye, Hanabura sighed. " I know you don't like him Inuyasha but your brother-in-law Kouga is the best detective we have."

At this point Kagome was majorly confused. "I didn't know you had a brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Besides, I thought your sister died."

Inuyasha turned to stare at the office door. "She did, the man you're going to meet in about five seconds is my brother Sesshomaru's ' wife ' , Kouga."

As Inuyasha ended his sentence the office door opened and in walked a well built man who stood at about 5' 9,had blue eyes and shoulder lenth black hair, which was pulled into a short ponytail. When he spotted Inuyasha. his eyes grew starry. " Hey,Inuyasha. Long time no see." Koga winked as he said the last part.

"Great to see you again too, Kouga" Inuyasha mumbled

" Oh, it must have been at least five months since I saw you last. You should come visit Sesshomaru and I some time. I'm sure he would love it."

Kagome just stared at Kouga. ' Damn he's fine. Why are all gay guys so damn hot! '

"I'm sorry to break up the love fest." Captian Hanbura interrupted " But Kouga I have now re-assigned you to Inuyasha's case.It seems that his girlfriend is once again recieving threatening letters and since your our best detective I think it appropriate that you work this case."

"Sounds great, I'll get started right away. Inuyasha, if you and your lovely girlfriend will follow me we can get started." With an in audiable groan Inuyasha lead Kagome out of the office and the two of them followed Kouga

**About 30 mins later outside the police station**

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh as he exited the police building. "Well even though Kouga irks me some, I'm, glad he's working our case. I know we're in good hands." He smiled at Kagome breifly. Looking partially relieved at the sight of Inuyasha's smile Kagome entered Inuyasha's car. " Great, but we should head to the hospital. I'm worried about Miroku."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "So am I. Let's go." With that Inuyasha sped off towardds the hospital.

**End Chapter**

I finished! Yay,for me. You people must be super happy too. Like the curve ball? Never expected me to go the route i did with Kouga and Sessehomaru huh? I love plot twists. Anyway that contest I mentioned in the A.N. is still going on until the 29th. See y'all real soon...I hope.


End file.
